THE FINAL STAND
by seaweedbrain25
Summary: WHEN ANNABETH DIES AT THE HAND OF KRONOS AS HIS LAST ATTEMPT TO DESTROY PERCY IS DEVASTATED ... follow percy AS he goes about his miserable life
1. Chapter 1 : First War

**A.N: hey guys ...so this plot may seem familiar because, I had a story that had the same starting and all but I stopped writing but some of u encouraged me to write more and continue the story**

 **So a shout out to :** **Chaos the creator's cat** **,** **scouitman32** **,** **katekim940** **,** **thedpctor5444** **,** **OverLordRevan**

 **And a special shout out to Doctor Pain91 ... who encouraged me the most**

 **There are many more i just mentioned a few so sorry if i didn't mention your name but all you guys are awesome**

 **So here goes nothing**

 **DISCLAIMATION : i don't own Percy Jackson or any characters in it half of them are Greek mythology and the rest are Rick riordans :P**

 **THE FINAL STAND**

 **Chapter1: the first war**

 ** _Point of view : percy Jackson_**

I looked around me ... men and women happily going around about their business ...not a care in the world ... not even fazed by the large war that had just taken place amidst them while they slept in the middle of New York city

Well they were not to be blamed of course the Mist and Morpheus mad sure they wouldn't find out ...

But that war changed everything for me ... ** _everything ._**

 **(a.n: instead of making annabeth leave him .. i am gonna let her die ... so that it doesn't offend percabeth fans )**

 ** _Flashback to final part of war (in throne room)_**

Percy was battling with all his might to defeat the titan king ... it felt hard as hell as kronos wasn't making it easy plus the time powers make it harder to move faster .

Suddenly Percy saw a flicker in kronos/ lukes golden eyes and they became flickered from gold to blue for minutes then finally rested on blue

The voice was back to luke's voice but it was strained as if luke was fighting a very painfull feeling off

"give me the blade Percy i know his Achilles heel ... i didn't want this .. i only wanted the gods to suffer ... not us demigods ... i dint want our brothers and sisters to die percy i hope u understand ." luke said in a strained voice

Even tough i looked at him with hatred i believed and understood him ... and finally i meant what the last line of the prophesy meant

 ** _"_** ** _The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_** "

One look at him i understood he knew too...

"okey i believe you luke but this better not be a trick or ill make u wish u were not born .."

"Please just trust me percy " luke responded

I handed him my blade ... he took it and help it in ice pick grip

He just stayed ther for a moment contemplating all the events ... his eyes stared at the blade with hope ...

He looked at me and said " tell Annabeth and Thalia am sorry and i never wanted this ... and please take care that gods treat their kids better ...will u do that for me perce?" a lone tear leaking from his deep blue eye

He stabbed himself in the left underarm where his Achilles heel must be in a flash and i saw his life leaving his body slowly

Thats when annabeth came in and saw what had happened

She came near lukes body with wide eyes as he lay there motionless bleeding to death

Suddenly his eyes flashed golden and he removed riptide and stabbed annabeth

And started laughing... but his eyes and voice were of kronos

"did u think i would die without a parting gift **_grandson."_**

And lukes body faded away from existence

But i lay there silent tears leaking from my eyes... as i cradled the love of my life

"percy u fought bravely ... am proud of you and i have always loved you ..."

I kissed her ...

" please don't leave me wise girl ... u cant leave me "

"i don't have to leave you but i feel my grip losing percy ... but don't worry ill be at peace away from monsters and this horrible life . i want one favour please move on and don't blame yourself" she said straining herself

I kissed her and she kissed back bust soon she stopped responding and i knew my wise girl was gone ... i wept loudly

No... i didn't want to live anymore i had anaklosmos at my heart but a blunt arrow hit my hand making the celestial bronze sword clatter to the floor

I saw thalia standing there bleeding from her lips and numerous other cuts

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOINFG PERCY " SHE SCREAMED

I couldn't respond i just kept crying ...

she came closer and when she saw annabeth's lifeless body cradled in my arm her eyes went wide and she dropped to her knees

She started shaking annabeth

i knew it hit her worse than me .. tears kept coming from her eyes

We kept weeping as we hugged annabeth between us

Soon there were 13 flashes

And all 13 Olympians stood there in the throne room wide eyed and confused as to why the two demigods were crying

And where the hell was kronos

"thalia what happened" artemis questioned only to get no answer from he lieutenat

"percy tell us what happened " my dad ( poseidon) asked

"kronos ... annabeth ..." was all that i could stutter

"just look through your boys memory poseidon "zues ordered

poseidon was wide eyed then shocked

as he explained everyone was shocked and athen went paler every second

finally athena dropped to her knees and for the first time ever people saw tears in the wisdom godesses eyes

everyone knew athena didnt have many demigods and most of her demigods had died in battle

but annabeths death stung like hell to her

she soon composed herself but not fully people could still see tears rolling down her cheek and onto her armour

which had blood and golden dust

all gods looked misrable for many had suffred losses

finally every god had setlled in their thrones and composed themselves

finally demigods started filling in the throne room for the after battle vitory celebration and reward ceremony

which was not at all joyous due to all the loss they had sufffered

"let the reward ceremony begin" zeus boomede

 **Okey so that was the chapter i hope u guys like it**

 **i made it long and as detailed as possible**

 **flames accepted**

 **also sorry for the glitch that happened before for the people who saw the glitch**


	2. Chapter 2 : i kiss a maiden

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 ! yay**

 **Disclaimer is already done so here goes nothing !**

 **Chapter 2; I kiss a maiden !**

"Percy tell us what happened " my dad ( Poseidon) asked

"kronos ... annabeth ..." was all that i could stutter

"just look through your boys memory Poseidon "Zeus ordered

Poseidon was wide eyed then shocked

as he explained everyone was shocked and Athena went paler every second

finally Athena dropped to her knees and for the first time ever people saw tears in the wisdom goddesses eyes

everyone knew Athena didn't have many demigods and most of her demigods had died in battle

but annabeth's death stung like hell to her

she soon composed herself but not fully people could still see tears rolling down her cheek and onto her armour

which had blood and golden dust

all gods looked miserable for many had suffered losses

finally every god had settled in their thrones and composed themselves

finally demigods started filling in the throne room for the after battle victory celebration and reward ceremony

which was not at all joyous due to all the loss they had suffered

"let the reward ceremony begin" Zeus boomed

Zeus rewarded each and every remaining demigod

After every demigod was rewarded he started with the cabin counsellors

Most of it was a blur to me as i was still wrestling with reality

I couldn't grasp the fact that my wise girl was gone ... **_forever._**

soon it was Thalia's turn

" Thalia grace .. my daughter please come forward " Zeus boomed.

Thalia quickly and quietly made her way to the centre and kneeled with the tears still in her eyes

"what is ur wish my daughter ... we gods promise to grant you one wish .

Anything that you want " Zeus says

"i wish for lukes name to be cleared and not be called a traitor any more as he sacrificed himself for Olympus ... i want the hunt to include mortals as well as minor goddesses who wish to join and not be restricted only to demigoddesses... i also want gods to meet their kids twice in a week at least for 2 hours ".

Zeus looked shocked

" okay daughter as a council we keep our word ur wish shall be granted " Zeus said ...although he didn't like the idea of clearing lukes name .

" Perseus Jackson , son of Poseidon come forward " Zeus thundered

Percy made his way to the centre half heartedly and kneeled .

" Perseus Jackson , by defeating the titan king and our father , you have done Olympus a great service we can never repay you young hero ... but we offer you the highest honour to join us in godhood and live forever as an Olympian " Zeus said looking t him.

" Thank you lord Zeus, but i cannot accept , hence i would like to use my wish to get things of more importance and use...First , i want cabins of all gods and goddesses in existence to be built at camp half blood..

Second , i want all peaceful titans to be released in hopes that should there be another war we can count on them as allies

Lastly i would request you to return lord Hades and lady Hestia their rightful places on the council in return of their help in the war "

Zues looked thoughtful for a moment then he replied

" that's all right young hero it shall be done as u have done Olympus a great service .

Now lets head out and relax as the great war is finally over i guess Apollo and Dionysus have made the arrangements "

 ** _*Flashback ends *_**

After the party which i gracefully avoided i ened up in camp

I locked my self in my cabin and stayed there for 2 days before i asked permission from Chiron to leave camp for a day or so and just take my mind off things

Which he happily agreed to

So here i was walking on the dimly lit streets of New York city it was evening time ... i saw children giggling in parks as they chased around each other whereas the city streets bustled with car traffic rushing around to their destination

Ohh how completely opposite yet the same

I kept walking until i reached a nice little Bar which i entered

I sat and asked the bartender to serve me a mock tail called wave cutter because duhhh son of Poseidon here

I kept drinking until i felt a presence of a man sitting next to me ... a very familiar presence

"hey dad .. whatsup ?" i asked , without taking my eyes off the drink

"hello son , how are you doing i know the death of the daughter of Athena hit you hard but maybe you just let your friends in , i see the daughter of Zeus need her cousin"

"i know dad but i just needed to clear my head ... i cant remove the picture of her stabbed body from my head and every time i look at camp it remind me of the times we spent together, "

"i know son , but how long will you continue this , and like annabeth said u need to move on , if not with some one move on with life , i know i may seem a bit insensitive but Percy she must be happy in the afterlife with all her friends , brothers and sisters"

"i understand dad , just ... give me some time thats all i ask " i get up as i finish my drink

" okay son as you wish ... my time draws closer i need to leave ill visit soon son take care "

I hugged my dad and gave him a smile and he melted into sea mist before disappearing

So i left the bar and started to walk i entered central park and i was enjoying the view with the moon and the lake when a voice startled me

" perseus? .. what are you doing here shouldn't you be in camp "

As i look over to the owner of the voice my eyes widen

I instantly bow down " lady Athena .. what brings you here among us mortals ?"

"Just calming down my nerves " Athena replies her eyes still red

I keep staring ... she looks so much like my wise girl, i miss my wise girl and our times a tear leaks my eyes

"whats the matter perseus " athenas voice brings me back to reality

" nothing lady Athena ... i just miss annabeth a lot " i fiddle with a little box which i had removed earlier when i was looking at the lake and the moon "

Athena eyes the box curiously

"whats in the box perseus ?"she questions

I silently open the box and show her the ring

The ring was made out of Olympian silver where the two sides met in the middle were two fishes holding a diamond between their fins inside the ring was inscribed was seaweed brain and wise girl forever

Athena gasped her gray calculating eyes widened

Oh those eyes just like annabeth ... just thinking bout my wise girl made my stomach twist in pain

I missed her .

Tears were streaming down my face i felt two soft hands wiping them away

"hussshhh perseus don't cry she is in a better place now " Athena comforted

Athena surprised me by pulling me into a hug

We stand there for eternity ... i hug her back i know even she is hurt inside

We stand there i notice her hair smells the same as my annabeth's hair did, the same lemony smell

For a second i felt as if annabeth was back ... the resemblance ,the smell, the eyes ,

So i did the most idiotic thing i could do , i grabbed Athena and kissed her

I was shocked when she responded , but soon we realized what we were doing and parted

Staring at each other wide eyed ,i felt guilty for kissing annabeth's mom but she was almost her everything about her reminded me of her , i had lost a part of my soul when i lost her

We stared at each other for some seconds before Athena blused and started stuttering and said something bout it being late and leaving before she flashed away and i was left standing on a bridge over looking the lake and moon

But no matter how beautiful the scene was it couldn't take away the pain and guilt ...

 ** _AND THAT WAS CHAPTER 2_**

 ** _HOPE U LIKED IT_**

 ** _I KNOW I MADE IT TOO EMOTIONAL AND DRAMATIC BUT STILL WORKING ON IT_** ** _J_**

 ** _SPECIAL THANKS TO A VERY SPECIAL PROOF READER : MY BAE UNFORTUNATELY SHE IS NOT ON `_**


End file.
